


Lucky Shot

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [11]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, SWAT!Jay, episode rewrite, in the bonus scene at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: "D-21 Squad, advise 3rd District commander, I need every available patrolman and SWAT. We got a hostage barricade situation."Rewrite of 7x19 Buried Secrets
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 5
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://bleedinghearthalstead.tumblr.com/post/621024863826657280/swatjay-upstead-au-an-part-9-swatau).

"Sarge, we got something," Hailey announces when she opens the door of the interrogation room where Hank is questioning Wade Henslow. She waits for her superior to step out before she continues, "Patrol drove by Dylan Stevens' last known. The silver Isuzu from the kidnapping is parked right outside."

"Good." Hank nods. "Tell them to hold tight, we're on our way."

"You got it."

The Intelligence unit gears up and drives to the South Side in three cars, parking down the road of the LKA. Kevin grabs the ram and they walk up the street in a single file, guns ready. Before they can even get to the gate, they hear glass breaking above them and a gun firing. The team ducks behind the brick fence in front of the house.

Hailey immediately gets on the radio. "10-1, 10-1. Shots fired at the police and we're pinned down at 51 Whitecrest. I repeat, 51 Whitecrest."

They hear Gary Stevens yelling at them that he has Charlotte Henslow. "Make any move to come inside and I will kill her!"

Hank calls it in. "D-21 Squad, advise 3rd District commander, I need every available patrolman and SWAT. We got a hostage barricade situation."

With the first patrol cars arriving only a few minutes after Hank's call, Hank and Hailey take charge of the scene, having the patrol officers block off the street and evacuate the surrounding houses on the block. Kim and Vanessa are setting up a mobile headquarters in the church across the street of the house that Stevens is holed up in and Adam and Kevin are taking cover behind one of the patrol cars, observing the house with their guns drawn.

Hailey knows Jay is on duty so she watches in anticipation as a SWAT truck pulls up not even half an hour later and the squad disembarks, first the SWAT team leader followed by his operators. She walks up to stand next to Hank and they wait for the team leader and two of his men to come up to them.

"Hicks." Hank shakes the team leader's hand. "Good to see you. We've got one hostage taker, name's Gary Stevens, white male, 55 years old. The hostage is Charlotte Henslow, white female, 21 years old. They're in the house over there, barricaded on the second floor where the broken window is."

"His position's looking down on the only entrance and we can't breach," Hailey adds and looks straight at Jay, who is standing next to his team leader.

Hicks also turns to his sniper. "Get Sam, get an elevated position and get me a clean shot."

"Yessir." Jay nods. He gives Hailey a wink and a small smile before he walks away, waving at Sam who is standing by the SWAT truck. Jay and his spotter look around the area for only a few moments before Jay gives Sam a hand signal and they disappear into the church.

The team leader then turns back to Hank. "You establish contact yet?"

Before Hank can answer, Kim comes up to them, holding out a phone to her sergeant. "We got a cell phone number for Gary Stevens, line's open."

"Good." Hank takes the phone. Hicks and his second-in-command Trey, their negotiator, give each other a look, but they've worked with Hank Voight often enough that they know things run a little differently when Intelligence is involved. The team leader tells Trey to stay with Hank and motions at Hailey to walk back to the SWAT truck with him.

Hicks stops where the rest of the SWAT team is waiting. "Detective Upton, my breach team will be following your lead."

"Copy that." Hailey and the breach team nod at each other. She's come to know Jay's team quite well over the years and she trusts them to have her back just as much as they trust her to call the shots. The four-man breach team gathers their shields and M4s and she leads them to where Adam and Kevin are waiting while Hicks walks back to Hank.

Settled in their position, Mitch sidles up to her and nudges her shoulder. "Hey, so what's the guy's deal?"

Hailey bemusedly looks at the huge form of the breacher crouched behind the car, the vehicle barely giving him enough cover. She shrugs at his question. "Stevens thinks that the girl's father had something to do with his son's disappearance and we think this is some sort of revenge act."

They listen to Hank talk to Stevens over the radio. "Now, Wade Henslow said you demanded two million dollars."

"He's a liar," they hear Stevens say, "I never said I wanted money." He angrily demands that Wade Henslow is brought here to tell him what he did to his son or he'll kill the other man's daughter. They have one hour.

Hank grimaces and orders Adam to get Henslow from the district. "Drag his ass here now."

In the meantime, the sniper team has set up in the church. They had no choice but to break the church window (please send reimbursement requests to the CPD) and Jay's sniper rifle rests on its bipod on a cupboard. Jay is in a standing position behind the rifle and Sam is next to him looking through his spotter's scope. The position isn't ideal since Jay will have to shoot with an upward angle, but it's the best they can do as it's the only place with a direct view of the window Stevens was shooting from earlier. Their headsets crackle and it's their team leader. "Halstead, you got a visual?"

"I'm locked on the window. No target."

The radio crackles again. "We're waiting for Wade Henslow, the girl's father, but if you get a shot, you take it."

"Roger that." Jay's eyes stay trained on the other house, but the curtains are drawn. There's no way he can take a clean shot this way. He glances at Sam out of the corner of his eye. "You got something, buddy?"

Sam keeps looking through his scope and sighs. "Nah, I got nothing. Gotta wait till he moves towards the window."

Jay nods and lets out a deep breath. Time to get comfortable and wait. It's nothing new really. As a sniper, he is used to waiting on target, waiting for the right moment to shoot. Sam is silent beside him and they're both getting into the zone. Breathing in through the nose, breathing out through the open mouth. Trey keeps the line open and they can hear everything that is being said where he is standing next to Intelligence's sergeant – Henslow's just arrived, Hank is questioning Henslow's story, Henslow is denying his involvement in Dylan Stevens' disappearance, Stevens calling in, Henslow and Stevens arguing –, but it's all just background noise to them.

Jay moves his finger to the trigger as soon as he sees the curtains move and Charlotte Henslow appears at the window, duct tape over her mouth and her hands tied, gun to her head. When Stevens starts his countdown, Jay's world grows smaller and smaller and quieter and quieter until all of his focus is concentrated within the circle he can see through his scope. From somewhere, like it's very far away, he hears Hank yell, "Upton, go now!", but that's not important right now. All he hears is seven, six, five, four… he breathes out, three, waits for another heartbeat, two, and squeezes the trigger. The shot echoes through the street.

"Everybody stand down!" Voight yells. "Was that Halstead?"

Jay presses the button on his radio. "I got a partial. I took the only shot I had."

As soon as she hears her sergeant bark at them to breach now, Hailey, Adam, Kevin and the SWAT team move across the street towards the house. Mitch picks up the ram they abandoned earlier and reaches the door first. He looks at Hailey, who will be first through the door, followed by her team mates. Hailey nods at him. "Hit it."

The door frame splinters under the force of Mitch's entry and the door slams against the wall, the whole place rattling. The Intelligence team moves straight for the staircase and Kevin tells the SWAT guys to hold on the ground floor. The place is very quiet and they briefly wonder if Jay has already finished the job, even if he didn't have a clean shot.

Hailey and Adam start clearing the second floor until they reach the last room. She signals at Adam to hold as she slowly peeks her head in only to quickly pull back when she sees Stevens standing in the back corner, holding his gun against Charlotte's head, the girl standing in front of him as a shield. "Take one more step and I will kill her!"

"No, you will not, Gary," Hailey calls into the room. "There's another way out of this, alright? Just keep calm." She turns to Adam and whispers at him, "Keep everybody back, okay?" Adam nods at her. "Everybody's gonna stay back, but I gotta come in there so I can see that Charlotte's okay, you understand?"

"Stay out!" Stevens yells.

Once again, she slowly peeks into the room, this time also holding up her hand and pushing the door open with it. "My name is Detective Upton. I'm gonna move in, alright?" She keeps her right hand up and although she's not pointing it at Stevens, she's still holding onto her gun.

"Put the gun down!"

She raises an eyebrow at the offender. "I don't put my gun down until you put your gun down."

Stevens is desperate. "I need to find my son!"

"I know you do." Hailey tries to calm him down, moving closer. "You're a good father, you love your son. And we're here to help you find Dylan, alright? But you gotta put the gun down."

"Not until I find answers!" By now, both Charlotte and Stevens are crying, the girls cries muffled by the duct tape over her mouth. Stevens' hand that is holding the gun is shaking.

"Gary," the blonde detective quietly says, "you're not gonna hurt an innocent girl, are you? She's got nothing to do with this, she's done nothing to you. She's just a kid like Dylan, right?" Hailey takes another half-step closer and lowers her gun when Stevens moves the muzzle of his gun an inch away from Charlotte's head.

"Stay back!" Stevens screams.

"Okay, okay." She takes a couple of steps back, holding up her hands.

"You good, Hailey?" Adam calls from the hallway.

"We're good," she calls back. She turns to Stevens. "We're going to find your son, okay?"

The man is getting more frantic by the second, Hailey can see it in his eyes. "If this is some kind of trick, I'll kill her!" The gun is again firmly pressed against Charlotte's temple.

Hailey moves closer again, even slower than before. "Listen, I promise we're going to find Dylan, but you need to let Charlotte go."

"No!" Stevens is holding onto the gun so tightly his knuckles are turning white. "You get out until you find my son!"

"You know I can't do that," Hailey calmly says, but her voice also suggests that she's not going to budge.

"Now!" The man snarls. He raises the gun at Hailey, but before he can fully stretch out his arm or Hailey can raise her own gun at him, a shot rings out and Stevens' hand explodes in a red burst, the gun flying through the air. He screams in agonizing pain and lets go of the girl.

Hailey dives over Charlotte, who has dropped to the floor, and tackles Stevens against the wall. Adam and Kevin have already come running into the room and together they press the older man onto the floor, wrestling his arms behind his back. Hailey can only stare at the bloody mess that is Stevens' left hand, a bullet hole in the center of his palm. She lets the guys cuff him and hurries over to the weeping girl, cradling her in her arms.

"You're alright now," she whispers, gently removing the duct tape and the girl sobs loudly. Hailey then calls down the hallway. "Mitch, a little help here!" She hears loud thumping steps run up the stairs and when the breacher comes into view, she motions at him to help her get the girl up and out of the house. The big guy gets out a knife and cuts through the zip ties around her hands, then carefully picks her up and carries her downstairs and to the waiting ambulance while Hailey follows behind them. She looks over her shoulder to see Kevin and Adam dragging Stevens between them. The man's screams have quieted to distressed whimpers and cries about Henslow killing his son and she can hear Adam tell him that they're going to find Dylan.

Hailey watches from a distance as both hostage and captor are taken to the paramedics while Wade Henslow is taken away by a couple of patrol officers, probably on Hank's orders for further questioning. She startles when a hand lands on her shoulder. "You alright?"

She looks into the concerned eyes of her husband and nods. "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?" Jay's hand moves to her face and his thumb rubs over her cheek.

Hailey vaguely remembers having felt some blood splatter on her face. "It's not mine. I'm okay." She gives Jay a small smile. "Thanks to you."

Her husband smugly smiles back at her. "I could see the shadow of his arm through the stained glass."

"So you took a lucky shot, huh?" She raises an eyebrow at him.

He shrugs at her. "I got him, didn't I?"

Hailey can only shake her head at his confidence, but she does know that she's lucky that her husband is so good at his job. Before she can give him a retort, Mitch comes jogging up to them. "Hicks said we're moving out in five."

Jay nods at his team mate and leans down to give Hailey a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later, babe."

As she watches the SWAT team pack up their gear and drive off, she rolls her eyes. Typical for them to just leave while they have to stick around and tidy up the scene.


	2. Bonus Scene

The Intelligence and SWAT teams meet up at Molly's that night, minus their team leaders. The big group is huddled around a couple of tables that they pushed together against Herrmann's will and Hailey watches in amusement as the teams are loudly joking and laughing – they're the loudest bunch in the bar. It's the first time the two teams are hanging out with each other outside of work and already knowing the SWAT team, Hailey is not surprised that the teams mesh well. They're all considered members of elite units and they all have big egos to boast, but both Hailey and Jay consider their teams family and those families share a lot of the same values.

Since they're the only ones who know both groups, Hailey and Jay are wisely staying quiet, watching the mayhem from the sidelines. There's not enough chairs for everyone so Hailey is sitting in Jay's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist. She is sitting sideways with one arm slung around his neck. It's nice to end the day surrounded by people who they trust with their lives.

Later on they get to talking about the day's case and how they all understood Stevens' motivation to find his son. Trey says that he'd do the same or even worse for his kids and Kevin adds that he'd be the same with his younger siblings. Adam solemnly says that he would do anything for the kids he might have in the future and Hailey watches as Kim subtly puts her hand on his knee.

"Hey." Sam nudges Jay. "When are you and Hailey gonna have kids?"

Jay chokes on his beer and Hailey laughs, patting her husband on the back while he coughs. "The fuck, man?" he croaks out.

"You've been married for like two and a half years now, don't you want little Upsteads running around?" While the SWAT team snorts at Sam using the ship name they gave them, the whole group is collectively holding back their laughs and looking at Hailey and Jay with wide eyes as they are still waiting for the couple's reaction.

Jay looks at Hailey who quirks an eyebrow at him, then turns to the group. "Listen, ah, uhm-" he stammers.

His wife giggles at him and strokes his cheek in a calming manner. She shyly looks around the group. "It's still early and I didn't want to say anything yet-"

"WHAT!?" Kim and Sam exclaim at the same time, the others having similar albeit a little quieter reactions. They start talking over each other, giving the couple their best wishes, Kim and Mitch are tearing up, Sam and Adam start arguing about who gets to be the godfather, Kevin and Vanessa are yelling at Herrmann to get them a bottle of champagne.

Trey is staring at them with an unreadable expression. He squints his eyes at them and then groans. "You two are dicks." Jay laughs out loud and Hailey hides her laugh behind her hands.

"Wait, what?" The rest of the group is quieting down and looking at each other in confusion.

"For an elite group of police officers…" Hailey shakes her head. "You did see me drink a couple of beers and all the shots that Kevin and Sam ordered, right?"

"So you're not pregnant?" Kim pouts.

"No." Jay pulls a still giggling Hailey down to kiss her, then winks at Kim. "But we're working on it."


End file.
